When a substance such as human tissue is subjected to a uniform magnetic field (polarizing field Bo), the individual magnetic moments of the spins in the tissue attempt to align with this polarizing field, but process about it in random order at their characteristic Larmor frequency. If the substance, or tissue, is subjected to a magnetic field (excitation field B.sub.1) which is the x-y plane and which is near the Larmor frequency, the net aligned moment, Mz, may be rotated, or "tipped", into the x-y plane to produce a net transverse magnetic moment M. A signal is emitted by the excited spins after the excitation signal B.sub.1 is terminated and this signal may be received and processed to form an image.
When utilizing these signals to produce images, magnetic field gradients (G.sub.x, G.sub.y and G.sub.z) are employed. Typically, the region to be imaged is scanned by a sequence of measurement cycles in which these gradients vary according to the particular localization method being used. The resulting set of received NMR signals are digitized and processed to reconstruct the image using one of many well known reconstruction techniques.
When attempting to define the volume of coverage for an MRI scan, the NMR system operator may desire to prescribe a specific two dimension scan plane within the total volume of coverage. This process can be particularly useful when prescribing a double oblique, off axis two dimensional scan plane of complex anatomy such as vasculature.
Typically, two dimensional axial, sagittal and coronal "scout" images are first acquired. Such scout images are stored for later use. To use, the operator calls up the scout image and either graphically or explicitly (using geometry coordinates) prescribes the imaging volume directly on the scout images. The imaging volume may be either a two dimensional stack of slices or a three dimensional slab of the structure of interest. The drawback of this technique is that the operator does not actually see the results of the prescribed geometry until the subsequent imaging volume is acquired. Further, complex double oblique views are not easily visualized from standard scout images which makes the task of prescribing such sections difficult and time consuming.